


You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart

by oathsofrestraint



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s) - High School, Angst?, I Don't Know What I'm Talking About A Lot But Here Have This, Isaac's Just A Disaster TBH, Kinda, M/M, The Kids Make a Band, fluff?, mild swearing, some smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathsofrestraint/pseuds/oathsofrestraint
Summary: “How about Found Dead and Alive?” Isaac asked. The group nodded in agreement to that.“FDA. Gosh, I hope it’s okay that we have the same acronym as the Food and Drug Administration.”“Oh it has drug in it? Now we definitely need to use it,” Johnny said.OR: In which Isaac joins a band and accidentally realizes blatantly obvious facts from years ago.





	You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in way too short a time period I'm so sorry. I also had a lot of fun doing this, I may try more short things like this. Also I don't know a lot about bands I'm so sorry I made this all up
> 
> Imaax are my Original Babes and now I'm actually gonna write about them and not some rarepair.
> 
> Title is from that Phineas and Ferb song. i love that show so much, rip in peace. 
> 
> Hopefully y'all like this

“... And that’s why you should play the piano and also sing for our band,” Max finished.

“I don’t think I’m too convinced, honestly,” Isaac said, inspecting the group in front of him. Johnny’s got an electric guitar, fire truck red like his hair. Max’s bass guitar matched the spectral energy coming off of him. RJ was messing with the microphone and writing in a notebook. Song lyrics and music, most likely. Ed was lightly tapping their hi-hat cymbal with their drumsticks, not even attempting to pay attention to the conversation. Cody smiled sheepishly, tambourine in one hand and trumpet in the other.

“Dude, you’re quite literally the only other one with a good singing voice-”

“I’m well-aware of that fact, thank you.”

“Max, what the heck, bro, I’m pretty good at singin’,” Johnny said, kicking Max’s shin lightly. “Plus RJ’s our lead singer anyway.”

“RJ can’t be the only singer for the band, and you’re good at yelling and sounding like you could possibly be good at singing if you weren’t totally tone-deaf. We need someone who can properly harmonize. And we can’t do much without any sort of piano. We’ll just sound like idiots.”

“You already look like idiots.”

“Well that’s because we don’t have your clear sense of aesthetic yet. You could make us look cool, professional, like we’re actually here to make good music.”

“Isn’t the smalltown band thing a little too early-2000s for you guys? Or are all ninth graders still stuck in the past?”

“Isaac,” Cody said, pouting slightly. “Please? You’re really good at piano, I saw you at the recital three months ago.”

God dammit, of course Cody would know to exploit Isaac’s former crush on him. His face heated up and he stared at the ground for a couple minutes.

“... On a couple conditions,” he muttered, causing the whole group to cheer.

“What are they?” RJ asked.

“I pick the group’s performance outfits.”

“Deal.”

“And I also get to help with making the music.”

“That would be preferred, honestly.”

“And,” Isaac said, staring at RJ intensely. “I get to play my keytar.”

RJ’s eyes widened comically, as did the rest of the group. Ed’s voice piped up from the back, “I just gained so much respect for you.”

RJ nodded, grinning, “That’s definitely preferred. Welcome to the band, Isaac.”

“Cool. So what’s the name of the band anyway?”

Everyone’s faces immediately blanked. Max spoke up first, “Uh, we haven’t quite got to that part yet. We wanted to get you in the group first.”

“Amateurs.”

“Well, we’re all 15 besides you, so.”

“Alright,” Isaac said, joining the group in the garage and sitting down on one of the speakers. “Let’s figure out a name then.”

“I still think _Nonboynaries_ is a pretty good name,” Ed said. RJ nodded in agreement.

“ _RJ and the Gays_ is what I suggested,” Max said. Isaac snorted at that, saying, “That’s a good one.”

“I was gonna say _Ghost Train_ sounds badass but RJ and Cody can’t see it,” Johnny huffed, crossing his arms. 

“But we’re all not normal humans, at least,” Cody said. 

“ _Vampire Weekend_ ,” RJ added, making Cody laugh. 

“Way to exclude over half the band, jerks.”

“At least you can see spirits and ghosts.”

“True.”

“ _The Walking Dead_?” Ed suggested.

“Maybe we don’t want to be charged with copyright infringement already,” Max said.

“I do like the theme though,” Isaac said. “We could work with that.”

The whole group hummed and thought intently to themselves. Johnny snapped his fingers, “ _Wanted Dead or Alive_.”

The group “ooh”-ed at that suggestion before Cody said, “That’s the title to a pretty famous song. Maybe we can shorten it to avoid sounding like copycats?”

“How about _Found Dead and Alive_?” Isaac asked. The group nodded in agreement to that.

“FDA. Gosh, I hope it’s okay that we have the same acronym as the Food and Drug Administration.”

“Oh it has drug in it? Now we definitely need to use it,” Johnny said.

“Are we settled on that, then?” Max asked. “I kinda need to be heading home.”

“I would say so, yeah,” RJ said. “All in favor of _Found Dead and Alive_?”

Everyone gave a thumbs up.

“Great. Meeting adjourned then. We’ll meet up in, like, a couple days? Would Saturday work for everyone?”

“Same place and time?” Cody asked.

“Yeah.”

“Works for me,” Cody said, shrugging. Everyone else echoed him.

“Okay, see you all then,” RJ said, putting their microphone away. The band began putting away all their musical equipment, and Isaac got up and started heading back to his house.

This was probably going to end up in a disaster, now that he thought about it. What genre of music would they even make? All of the stuff looked to be in mediocre condition at best. Their personalities didn’t even match all that well, how would any disputes be solved? Where would they perform? Who would even listen to them? Is this just going to be a fun thing, or are they trying to become professiona-

“Hey, wait up!”

Isaac stopped and looked behind him, seeing Cody run and reach his side, breathing somewhat heavily, “You walk so fast. Thinking about a lot of things?”

Isaac probably shouldn’t be talking to Cody. Not after what happened before.

“Uh, yeah, just stuff for the band and whatever.”

“We don’t have much figured out, no,” Cody said, smiling. “But hopefully we can all make it work.”

“Why are you even in it? It doesn’t really seem like your scene.”

“Well it seems like it’ll be fun, yeah? Might as well try out this kind of silly stuff when I’m still in high school.”

“True… I didn’t know you played trumpet.”

“Only a little bit! But I’ll be teaching myself more for the band,” Cody said. He bumped Isaac’s shoulder with his own. “I didn’t know you played keytar.”

Yeah, no, this wasn’t good. Why was he pretending that he didn’t totally shatter Isaac’s heart like five months ago?

“It’s… a hobby, I guess. Mom sent me one after I said they look kinda cool. I should use it for something other than playing it alone, right?”

“Right. How’s your mom anyway?”

No no no, don’t try to have small talk with him. Don’t fall back in that hole.

“She’s fine. Um… Can… Can I have some alone time?” Isaac said, shrinking into himself.

Cody stopped walking, as did Isaac. He watched Isaac with a pained expression, “You… You’re still not comfortable around me, then?”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said. He could only stare at the sidewalk and hug himself tightly.

“No, it’s… I’m sorry, okay? I’ll leave you be. Goodnight, Isaac,” Cody said, turning and walking down a different street towards his own house.

“G-Goodnight, Cody,” Isaac whispered after he was already out of sight.

This wasn’t going to be easy.

* * *

At the next meeting, Isaac latched himself to the person he knew the best, which not so shockingly happened to be Max. Max, being the all-around cool guy and wonderful best friend that he was, didn’t question it at all. In fact, he seemed like he was welcoming to it.

“Nice keytar, man.”

“Thanks,” Isaac said, examining the pristine black and white instrument strapped across his torso. He hit a couple keys and smiled. “Her name is Mickey.”

Max gave him that soft smile that was reserved only to PJ, Zoey, and Isaac, “Mama’s boy. How is she, anyway?”

“She’s good! She just got promoted to Lead Supervisor in her department last week, actually!”

“Nice! Tell her I said congrats.”

“Will do!”

As Cody and Ed entered the garage, Isaac felt himself tense up.

_Isaac it’s been five months, you’re being ridiculous. He hasn’t done or said anything mean. You can still be friends. You’re tougher than this._

Max’s hand gently touching his shoulder rattled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Max looking at him with concern, “Everything okay?”

He ignored the lump in his throat and nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I’m just hoping that it goes okay today.”

Max frowned, clearly he wasn’t buying it, “Yeah, same. I think we’ll be okay. If anything, I’m most concerned about Johnny over here.”

“What? I haven’t even done anything!” Johnny protested from the ground, tuning his guitar.

“Yeah and I’m scared for the moment you actually do anything.”

“You got a problem with me, Magneto?”

“With your guitar playing, yeah, Lava Boy.”

Isaac snickered from behind Max, and Johnny pointed at him, “Don’t you even say a word, Brace Face. I’ll make those grills of yours into _actual_ grills.”

“I dare you to even get near me, Johnny. We both know I could easily take you out.”

“Oh yeah?” Johnny said, standing up. “Then let’s do this, medium to _large_.”

Max and Isaac burst into laughter, causing Johnny to stomp his feet and sit back down. Max looked over at Isaac, holding his stomach as he barely got out, “Remember when I first called myself that?”

“And remember when it was _true_?” Isaac said, making the duo laugh even more.

RJ cleared their throat, making the group quiet down a bit. Max wiped away a tear as he asked, “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Mostly just seeing what level everyone is at in terms of skill.”

“Alright, so we just show off our stuff?”

“Basically.”

It turned out that the group is somehow better and worse off than Isaac initially expected. Max, RJ, and Johnny had a good deal of skill behind all three of them, apparently from practicing a lot together. Ed was… well, he could play fast, but he couldn’t seem to have a sense of rhythm no matter what crazy thing he played. Cody was pretty good, admittedly, on both tambourine and trumpet. It was especially impressive when he played both at once.

Which left Isaac as the last person to show off his stuff. He wasn’t nervous, honestly, he just hadn’t ever played his keytar in front of anyone (besides his mom on Skype). He took a deep breath and began playing ‘Feel the Light’ and singing softly along with it. 

He liked playing in front of others, and was confident on that front, but he had never really sang for anyone. He did so in the shower (which is probably how Max knew he could sing anyway, after staying at his house so many times) and he always sang for his mom when he was a little kid, belting out lyrics to songs from High School Musical and Mamma Mia because his mom clapped for those performances the most.

Once he finished and looked up at the rest of the group, they all stared at him in shock. 

“Uh, what?”

“Dude,” Johnny said, looking over at RJ. “We just hit the jackpot.”

RJ nodded in agreement, seeming absolutely awed by Isaac’s performance.

Max smiled and said, “That was really good, man. Glad I asked you to join.”

“T-Thank you,” Isaac said, blushing and looking back down. 

This may be easier than Isaac initially thought.

* * *

Isaac really wishes he could take that back. Oh, wait, he can.

This was a disaster.

“No, Ed, dude, you’re going way too fast. We can’t keep a steady beat.”

“Johnny this isn’t a part that you’re supposed to sing.”

“Cody you gotta tone the brass down a bit.”

“Isaac, try maybe pitching your voice down a bit to match mine?”

“Max could you play louder please? I can barely hear you over Ed.”

“RJ these lyrics don’t make much sense.”

“OKAY BREAK TIME,” RJ yelled, almost throwing down the microphone. The group sighed and slouched over, tired after trying to work for two hours straight.

Isaac was feeling really crummy about his performance. He couldn’t seem to feel his part fitting into the rest of the music. It felt too light. It contrasted too much with the heavier feel of the song.

Isaac grabbed the music sheet and studied it. Max sat down beside him and held out a half-full bottle of water, “Want some? Your throat’s probably dry, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, taking it and drinking out of it before handing it back. “Thank you.”

“Of course, dude. So what you looking at?”

“Just the music. It just… feels off, from the rest of the song.”

“It honestly kinda sounds weird in it, yeah. Maybe try taking it down an octave?”

“I dunno, I think it still would sound too musical against it all. It’s like we’re trying to make a classical sounding rock song but I’m the only one playing anything classical. It sounds like I’m trying to play a different song than you guys.”

“Maybe we could add another instrument to your bit? I could probably have my part changed a bit, it feels overly simple anyway.”

“Bring over your music.”

Max got up and grabbed his sheet before joining Isaac back on the floor. Isaac took the paper and held it beside his, then moved closer to Max to let them both look at it. Max threw his arm around Isaac’s shoulder and leaned closer to the papers.

RJ walked up to them, asking, “What’s up?”

“Would you be open to us changing our parts to match more? It would probably sound better in the song overall.”

“Sure, we can check it out after break.”

“Cool,” Max said, turning to Isaac once RJ walked away. “We’re totally gonna have a classical duet together.”

Isaac’s face heated up, but he ignored it and grinned, saying, “That’s what Team Lightning Rod is all about, anyway.”

“Crank the homoeroticism up to 11.”

“This is practically our swan song. Isn’t that super romantic?”

“Oh, the most romantic. I’ll have to try to keep myself off you for the entire performance.”

“Not if I get to you first,” Isaac said, winking.

“Okay you two, stop flirting and let’s get to looking at those parts,” RJ said, waving them over to the rest of the group.

“Alright, Boss,” Max said, standing up. He held out a hand towards Isaac. “C’mon, my swan song guy.”

“Ooh Mr. Puckett, you’re making me swoon,” Isaac said, fanning himself with one hand and grabbing Max’s hand with the other.

“Any day now, you two.”

“Alright, alright, dude. We’re coming,” Max said, pulling Isaac up and walking over to RJ with him. Neither of them let go of each other’s hand. Isaac couldn’t tell if this was part of the bit or for some other reason, but he didn’t want to let go anyway, so he didn’t ask.

The group all examined the sheets, and began throwing out suggestions.

This would work, hopefully.

* * *

The pieces were all falling into place now, and Isaac couldn’t be more happy about it.

The group was getting a better feel with playing together for their first song, and Isaac was getting some ideas on what their performance outfits should look like. He had been designing them during his free time out of school and club work and showing them to RJ as he got new ideas.

He even walked home with Cody after the last practice, and they had a whole conversation about the band without Isaac feeling like he was gonna be sick. Things were really looking up between them and as a whole.

Til RJ decided to stomp on Isaac’s hopes and dreams.

“I think we should make this part a vocal solo for you, actually.”

“W-What?”

“I think my voice just sounds weird with these lyrics in particular. Plus, you hit the high notes better.”

“U-Um, okay, I’ll try.”

The nice thing about singing as a backup to RJ was that Isaac didn’t have to sing all that loud. Now’s he’s gotta actually sing loud. And by himself. And the group anticipates to perform this in front of people at some point, probably for the school talent show.

He couldn’t stop choking up during practice today.

Afterwards, as Isaac was hanging his head in shame, Max walked up to him and said, “Listen, it’s your first day trying to do this solo. You’ll get it, okay?”

“I-I know, I just don’t wanna mess up again next time we practice…”

“How about you come over tonight? We can work on it together. I still gotta get used to playing the new part of mine anyway.”

“Alright, that sounds good. Can I just borrow your clothes?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Once the two reached Max’s house and then Max’s room, they both sat cross-legged on the floor facing one another.

“Alright, now, serenade me,” Max said.

“What?”

“Serenade me, man. Make me really feel emotional with your singing.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Sure you can. I mean, you’ll have to do it in front of a crowd at some point.”

Isaac tensed up, looking down at the ground, “I know…”

“Hey, Isaac, you got this, okay? You just gotta get used to singing it by yourself. Now, just sing it to me, alright? It’s just me for now.”

“Okay,” Isaac said, taking a deep breath before starting. His voice was shaking for most of it, and he was way too quiet, but he made it through the whole thing.

“See, Isaac? Easy peasy. Now, do it again.”

Isaac probably sang his solo at least 20 times that night, and he eventually had to stop because his throat began to ache.

When the two of them were laying beside one another on the bedroom floor that night, Max turned over to Isaac and said, “You really do have a good singing voice, y’know.”

“I, um, thank you.”

“It’s just the truth. You just gotta get a bit more confident with the part, which I know you can do.”

“I think I can, it’s just… I didn’t expect this when I joined the band.”

“I’m glad you did,” Max said. “Join the band, I mean. It’s more fun with you there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. If only your nerd looks didn’t throw off the balance of the whole band.”

“Oh you take that back,” Isaac said, kicking Max. “I am not the nerdiest looking. Ed is in the band, for Christ’s sake.”

“But he’s behind the drums. The audience has to see your dorky ‘do near front and center.”

“At least I look like I should be in a band. You look and dress like you’re homeless.”

“Not everyone can have a wealthy parent, Gucci Boy,” Max said, kicking back and grinning.

“You’re just jealous of my superior fashion sense.”

“I’m jealous of your money. Please, Isaac, be my sugar daddy.”

“Only if you watch my favorite shows with me.”

“... Okay I’ll just work the corner.”

“They aren’t that bad of shows, you drama queen! It’s better than selling your body to some random person.”

“Hmph, fine, I guess you are better looking and nicer than the average person looking for a sugar baby.”

“Not much of a high bar for me to jump there anyway.”

“Well, I mean, even those guys looking for escorts, those dudes with the fancy suits. You look better than them.”

“Y-You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, thanks. You too, obviously.”

“You’re just saying that because you pity how poor I am.”

“Shut up dude I’m trying to say you look nice.”

“Your wealthy words can’t fool me, O’Connor. I see your money talking where your mouth should be.”

“Shut up and go to bed, Max.”

“Fine,” Max huffed, laying down properly and looking over at Isaac. He smiled and said, “Goodnight, Isaac.”

“Goodnight, Max,” Isaac said back, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Max hit his final note with a flourish, and the group remained silent.

For all of two seconds, because immediately they all started cheering.

“We finally got it!”

“Oh my god that was so RAD!”

“Great job everyone!”

Once everyone finished high fiving and Johnny finished giving Max the noogie of his lifetime, Max moved over to Isaac and said, “You did it, dude!”

“You did too!” Isaac said, hugging Max without hesitation.

He didn’t wait to hug Isaac back either, saying, “We did it, man.”

The two stayed in that position before RJ silenced the group and said, “That was really really awesome, but it wasn’t perfect. Isaac, you gotta be a little louder on that solo. Cody, a bit more power behind that tambourine. Ed, please, a little slower next time. And Max, you still gotta work on those 16th notes more.”

“I know, I know,” Max said, resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder. “I’m just celebrating that I didn’t crash and burn this time.”

“Which we all should be doing, obviously. But you gotta stop over-the-clothes-feeling-up one another for a bit, I wanna run through it one more time.”

Isaac’s face became bright red as he immediately let go of Max and moved away. Max looked shocked and a bit hurt, asking, “Uh, dude?”

“S-Sorry. Let’s just get back to work.”

“... Alright,” Max said, putting his hands down and going to grab his guitar again.

Isaac looked away in shame, making eye contact with Cody. He had a knowing look on his face, like he had seen Isaac acting like this before.

Who was he trying to deny it to at this point.

Isaac liked Max. He really, really liked Max. Probably from the start, honestly.

He was so screwed.

* * *

_“Wait, what do you mean you don’t want to be together? Didn’t… didn’t you say you like me too?” Isaac asked desperately, reaching out towards Cody, who flinched away._

_“No, I… I don’t… I don’t like you.”_

_“B-But you said-”_

_“I don’t like you, Isaac!” Cody yelled, making Isaac back away from him in fear._

_“O-Okay, I’m sorry I must have misinterpreted, I’ll just-”_

_“I don’t want to be with you!”_

_“I-I know that now I’m s-s-sorry,” Isaac stuttered, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks._

_“You’re overly emotional and you’re like a child and you don’t know when to stop or shut up and you’re dangerous! I can’t handle that! Just… Just because I like you doesn’t mean I want to be with you!” Cody ranted, chest heaving once he finished. After a few moments, panic reached his face and he moved towards Isaac. “Wait, Isaac, listen-”_

_Isaac didn’t want to hear anything else, turning around and sprinting towards his house. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Cody to catch up, so he hopped over the fence and slid down towards his hideout._

_“Isaac, wait!”_

_“Fuck off!” he yelled before reaching the wooded area. He ran until he reached the hideout door, opening it in a flurry and slamming it shut. Doorman looked over at him, seeing him shake and fail to hold back his tears._

_“Young Master, what’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said, marching over to the chair and flopping onto it. He grabbed the blanket covering the back and wrapped himself up in it._

_Dammit, why couldn’t he stop crying? Screw Cody and screw crushes. Isaac didn’t want to feel anything anymore._

_It always just pushed everyone away._

* * *

_Found Dead and Alive_ really needed to stop doing so well at practices, because Isaac’s heart couldn’t take much more of Max’s cheering and smiling. The more the group seemed to be succeeding, the more Isaac seemed to be suffering.

Even Cody tried to ask about it after practice one day, but Isaac expertly deflected the topic and also ran home.

He tried to focus on designing the outfits during his free time at school, but even then Max wouldn’t let up on his clear mission to Give Isaac A Heart Attack.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him as he sat in the chair in the club room.

“How’s the clothes going, Isaac? We gonna look totally hot?”

“Nope, just me.”

“Yeah okay if you look like that Vocaloid girl I’m gonna actually cry,” Max said, leaning over to look at the rough drafts that Isaac had drawn.

“... Dang, those look pretty good.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I like the personalized hoodies.”

“Well we all wear them so might as well make it fit our normal wardrobe, yeah?”

“It’s rad, dude. The sleeveless ones are for Johnny, yeah?”

“Yep. He’s got the nicest arms, might as well show them off.”

“Aw, you don’t like mine? Even though they hold you so tightly, my dear friend?” Max asked, purposely tightening his grip around Isaac.

He really couldn’t take much more of this.

Isaac grabbed Max’s hands, pulled them off of him, and turned to Max, “Yours are fine or whatever. Johnny’s are just better.”

As much as he didn’t want to, he let go of Max’s hands. Max looked confused at everything Isaac did, almost like he was personally offended. He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned, “Alright, jeez, way to hurt my ego.”

“You’ve already got enough of that for the both of us. Now, I’m gonna get back to work, I need some alone time please.”

“... Okay,” Max bit out, heading out of the room. “Good luck or whatever.”

“Thanks,” Isaac said before Max shut the door behind him.

He sighed loudly and pressed his face against the desk.

He would just have to keep denying his feelings ‘til they went away, Isaac concluded.

That shouldn’t be too hard or anything.

* * *

Isaac would once again like to retract a former statement of his, because this was torture. It kind of hurt to be around Max at this point, if Isaac were honest with himself.

His heart ached as he watched Max strum his bass as the two hung out in front of the Corner Store. Isaac was sitting on the ground, drinking a lemonade he got from inside (which Max gave to him free of charge), and Max stood up, walking around while he tried to play.

“You’ll get that run down soon, I’m sure,” Isaac said, pushing down any negative feelings to encourage his friend.

“Hope so, I gotta have it ready in two weeks,” Max said, strumming one last time before sighing and looking out towards the sunset. “It’s hard to play without a clear head.”

“Huh? Is something bothering you?” 

“Yeah,” Max said, taking off the guitar and setting it against the front of the building. He moved around and turned to face Isaac, hands shoved in his hoodie. “You’re hiding something from me.”

“What?” Isaac asked, leaning away from Max. “No I’m no-”

“Yes you are, dude. I’m also pretty sure I know what it is.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Isaac said, looking away from Max.

“I’m also pretty sure I know why you’re hiding it.”

“Just leave it alone, o-”

“I’m not Cody,” Max said bluntly, sounding angry.

Isaac turned to look up at Max in shock. “I… I know that. Why are y-”

“Isaac. I’m not Cody. You don’t have to lie and try to hide your feelings for me.”

Isaac’s breath hitched and he felt sick to his stomach. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them. Oh god, not again. He couldn’t handle facing another rejection.

He couldn’t handle being rejected by the only guy who mattered to him at this point.

“Isaac,” Max said, crouching down to his level. “I like you.”

What.

_What._

Max liked him? _Isaac?_

He probably heard that wrong. Clearly, he could barely hear himself think over the sound of his own heartbeat. He could feel his throat tightening, dang it. This was too much.

Max moved forward more, touching Isaac’s knee lightly, “Hey, uh, Isaac? Did you hear me?”

“Why?” he whispered, tears blurring his vision of the ground.

“What?”

“Why?” Isaac said louder, looking up at Max in anguish. “I’m… I’m overly emotional and selfish and my p-powers are dangerous and I’m just a dumb idio-”

“Isaac!” Max nearly shouted, placing his hands on the sides of Isaac’s face and leaning in closer to hold his gaze. “I already know you’re all those things! I like you _because_ you’re all those things!”

“W-What?”

“I like how dramatic you are! I like how honest you are with your emotions and how you don’t try to hide them like everyone else seems to try to do! You’re cute when you’re being dumb and selfish, and you’re never selfish in a way that makes you a bad person! It’s honestly kinda hot whenever you do anything with your lightning and whenever your braces start sparking or glowing it’s literally the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen! Isaac, I’ve literally seen you at your worst, you can’t throw anything at me that I can’t handle, or anything I’m not willing to handle, okay? You… You make me so happy and I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this. Please,” he practically begged, looking like he was nearly about to cry himself. “Please don’t ever say such bad things about yourself. I don’t care what other people think or have said about you, because it’s not true. They don’t know you like I do. They don’t care about you like I do. I like all of you, Isaac, even if you don’t.”

Oh. Oh. God, Isaac loved this boy so much. Since the moment he met him, probably. 

Isaac couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, stuttering out, “I-I like you too Max. I like you so much.”

Max gave him that soft smile that he adored so much, wiping Isaac’s cheeks as he said, “Then let’s be together. Boyfriends, lovers, whatever silly anime term you want to use.”

“A-Ah, how about we just use b-boyfriends?” Isaac said, face going completely red.

“Boyfriends it is, then,” Max said, pulling Isaac into a hug, which he gladly reciprocated. 

This was happening. This was actually happening. Max and Isaac were _boyfriends_. This wasn’t a dream, right? Fate couldn’t be this cruel to him.

When Max pulled away, Isaac didn’t want to let go. Luckily Max didn’t move back too far, and he made eye contact with Isaac before looking down at his mouth briefly and back up, face becoming red.

“U-Um… I… Okay I’m just gonna do it. Just push me away if you don’t want this,” Max said before leaning forward and kissing Isaac.

Oh, wow. _Wow_. This was really happening. Isaac couldn’t even think over the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. All he knew was that he was really really liking what was happening and that he should probably kiss back so Max didn’t misinterpret him staying frozen, so that’s exactly what he did, grabbing the edges of Max’s hoodie pocket and pulling him closer.

Once Max moved back, both of them were breathing heavily. Isaac’s mouth felt like it was vibrating, and he could feel static bouncing between his braces. Max grinned and said, “Guess you were really feeling the spark, huh?”

Which prompted Isaac to push him back, making Max laugh and Isaac joined in too.

“You’re really cute, you know?” Max said once his laughter calmed down.

“U-Um! You… You are too!” 

“What, no way, I can’t be cute. I have to be cool and handsome.”

“Hate to break it to you, Max, but you’re pretty cute.”

“But you’re cuter.”

“I, uh,” Isaac stopped, face heating up more than he ever thought it could. He covered his face with his hands and looked back down.

“No, no, wait, don’t hide!” Max said, moving back towards him and grabbing his hands, pulling them off of his face. “I wanna see you.”

“I don’t wanna see you anymore,” Isaac said, obviously lying.

“Okay that’s obviously a lie,” Max teased, leaning closer to him. “You wanna see me all the time.”

“S-So,” Isaac said, pouting. “It’s just because you’re pretty.”

“I-” Max’s face instantly began glowing like a Christmas tree. “P-Pretty?”

“Super pretty. The prettiest boy ever.”

“Y-You’re lying. You think that Inuyasha guy is the prettiest.”

“That was before I met you.”

“Mmmm you can’t just say things like that!” Max said, leaning forward and kissing Isaac again.

Isaac couldn’t help but laugh against his mouth, and Max pulled away with a, “This means war, you know. You can’t out-boyfriend me.”

“I think I already did.”

“Oh, no, this was just the first battle. You’ll see how great of a boyfriend I can truly be soon enough.”

“And you’ll see how great of a boyfriend I can be,” Isaac said, smiling. “But first I probably should go home, it’s late.”

“Crap, yeah,” Max said, looking back and seeing the sun nearly set. He stood and pulled Isaac up with him. “I’ll, um, see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, of course,” Isaac said, a new level of confidence taking over him as he kissed Max's cheek and let go of his hands. “We’ll walk to school together.”

“Y-Yeah,” Max stuttered, touching the side of his face that Isaac kissed. “Together.”

“Okay, Mr. Cool and Handsome, I’m gonna head out now,” Isaac said, beginning to head out.

“Text me when you get home!” Max yelled in his direction.

“Of course!” Isaac shouted back, waving and fully heading towards his house, a skip in his step and smile unable to fall off his face.

This was happening. This was actually happening.

* * *

Oh my god oh my god Isaac was going to die right now.

“Isaac, babe, you gotta calm down. You’re the only one really freaking out, and you’re gonna make the rest of the band freak too.”

“I-I’m trying just what if I mess up an-”

“Isaac.”

“Y-Yes?” he asked, looking at Max. They stood facing one another behind the curtains beside the school auditorium stage.

“How many times have we played through this perfectly?”

“Like, 50. Wait, no, I messed up a couple of those times.”

“Isaac.”

“Yes?”

“Just pretend you’re playing it back at the garage with just us. I’ll be standing right beside you other there, okay? If you want, focus on me. Or just close your eyes the whole time.”

“I’ll try but-”

“Isaac.”

“Yes?”

“We’re gonna do great, and you’re gonna ace your solo, and the band’s gonna win the talent show, and I’m gonna give you a million kisses afterwards.”

“A m-million?”

“Maybe a billion, depends on my mood.”

“... Okay.”

“Okay?”

“For… for a billion kisses.”

“Right, do it for a billion kisses. Not for the band or anything, not like we’ve all been working hard for that.”

“No, I know, it’s for that too. Just… I feel better with a very direct goal.”

“Alright, that makes sense. We win this and you get a billion kisses, okay? And we’ll all go out for dinner tonight.”

“Okay… Okay I can do this. Maybe.”

“Definitely.”

“Sure.”

“Say it.”

“Okay, I can definitely do this.”

“Try with more confidence this time.”

“Umm okay I can definitely do this!”

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s get out there,” Max said, ushering Isaac forward to the rest of the band.

“You two ready?” RJ asked.

“Yeah,” Max said, nodding.

“You’re really ready?” RJ asked, specifically looking at Isaac this time.

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Okay, cool, let’s get out there,” RJ said, leading the way onto the brightly lit stage.

Once Isaac stepped into the light he honestly completely forgot what was going on. He totally ignored the crowd and kept his focus on his keytar and briefly Max when he looked over at the group after his solo and his boyfriend (saying that phrase made his heart do a triple backflip every time, even after two months) winked at him. He only seemed to come back into self-awareness after Ed’s final drum solo and Max’s final note to the song.

And he lost focus again once the crowd started screaming and cheering.

Oh man they were loud. They were so so loud. Isaac didn’t seem to come back to the conscious world ‘til after the band was asked to come back on so they could award the top three performances. 

“... and first place goes to… _Found Dead and Alive_!”

Where was he again.

The crowd immediately erupted into cheering again, as did the rest of the band. They were only awarded $50, but it felt like one million with how much Johnny was just absolutely screaming and hollering about them winning.

Isaac seemed to lose focus again ‘til after school when the band was packing their equipment away. It wasn’t even physically moving the big equipment back inside Stephen’s van that they borrowed.

It was the mouth pressed against his once he got inside the van and shut the door.

Max had a huge grin on his face when he pulled away from Isaac, “We won! We did great! You did great!”

Isaac looked around the van, trying to refocus before stopping back at Max. He held up his ring finger.

“That was one.”

Max rolled his eyes, “Please tell me that’s not all you were thinking about.”

“I don’t think I was even thinking at all.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Nuh uh, it’s a viable method of coping, and at least I apparently perfor- h-hey-! Stop-! I… mm, I can’t count h-how many that is!”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh and we're done
> 
> its late so no big spiel at the end of this
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
